


Short Steps

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [9]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, gotta add the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships can be scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Steps

**Author's Note:**

> TWO FOR TWO, BABY!  
> And I know I said next one was gonna be from an idea from someone else's fic but this one came to me spontaneously.

The flight back to Los Angeles was pretty peaceful for (y/n) and Mark. The latter had gotten the lovely surprise of hitting another milestone before they left: seven million subscribers. He was thrilled to be on his way to a full recovery and to have such supporting fans.

The flight itself was fairly quiet and docile. Mark and (y/n) got seats together and besides one whining toddler, all was well. They got off the plane and were greeted with a warm, sunny day. On their way out of the airport, a few fans recognized Mark and asked for an autograph. Being the kind soul he is, Mark couldn't say no. They bid him well wishes as they left and he thanked them.

Now, the two are back in their apartment watching Fullmetal Alchemist on Netflix. Mark is using (y/n) as a pillow as she runs her fingers through his hair. She's not even paying attention to the show. She's just watching him breathe, reassuring herself he's okay and he isn't going anywhere. She had been really, truly scared when she received that call merely days ago. But everything went down fine. And now they're home, together, and in the midst of a new romance.

(Y/n)'s hand had stilled in Mark's hair. He looks up at her and raises his eyebrows. "You okay?"

She pulls herself out of her thoughts and looks at the worried brown eyes gazing up at her. She gives him a small smile. "Yeah. Just thinking."

Mark slowly pulls himself up so his head is no longer on her stomach but on her shoulder, nose and lips grazing her neck. Nothing about this is sexual to them however. His fingers sneak under her shirt and draw swirls lazily across her skin. "About what?"

(Y/n) closes her eyes and takes a moment just to feel Mark. Feel his weight pressing down on her, his fingers on her skin, his breath across her neck, the way his hair tickles her face. "...You. Always you."

"Oh stop," Mark says, smiling to himself a bit.

"I'm not kidding. Before everything went down, I would think about you and what games you were playing while I was out or whatever. Just enough to keep you in my mind. And then my brain, the bastard, decided it would be a great fucking idea to fall for you. Then your intestines went and tried to explode and... god. I was just... so fucking... SCARED. You were thousands of miles away and I was just so scared the last thing you would hear me say was, 'Eat an ass.'" Mark is now watching her intently. Tears are springing to her eyes but she keeps her focus on the ceiling above her, refusing to look at Mark. "And then to see you in so much agony and so shitty when I got to Cincinnati, it tore me apart. Then we got together and it just made me more scared."

"What do you mean?" He whispers. His eyebrows are furrowed and he's taking in every word.

"I mean what if that happens again? What if I can't get to you when you need me? What if I say some stupid, asshole-ish thing and that's the last thing you hear from me? What if-"

Mark props himself up over her so she's forced to look at him. His eyes are hard and frustrated but not angry. "I. Am not. Going anywhere. Do you understand that? I will never leave you. So enough with the 'what if's because we're gonna hit some bumps, sure. Hell, maybe even some fucking mountains but you wanna know why I was so sure everything was going to be fine?" He takes (y/n)'s silence as a go ahead. "Because it had to be. Because I didn't tell my beautiful roommate how I felt and I knew I had to make it out of that damn hospital bed for her. And looks like it paid off because here we are now. Both alive, both okay, but most of all," Mark takes (y/n)'s hand in his, "we're together. And nothing is going to change that. No stupid medical issues, no crazy fans, nothing. Do you understand?"

(Y/n) nods and wipes her eyes with her free hand. "Yeah."

"Come hell or high water, you're my girlfriend and more importantly my best friend and what keeps me strong."

(Y/n) watches Mark press a kiss to the back of her hand before pulling him down into a smoldering, passionate kiss. Tears are still streaming down her face but that doesn't matter to her. What matters is that she has support and love from a caring man who needs her just as much as she needs him.

And that's good enough for now.


End file.
